Orphan
by Maxride102607
Summary: Bella is an orphan who lives in the most cruel horrible orphanage ever and is constantly beaten and worked to death but may a guy named Edward change all that? They are not vampires in this story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is placed back when people rode carriages and there was no technology. So it isn't present day and they aren't vampires in this story. So I'm sorry if you don't like that and I am not sure about what time in history that took place but if you might know please tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 1**

I am Isabella Marie Swan, I am seventeen and I have been orphaned since I was four. I was orphaned because both of my parents had died. My mother died first from a disease and my father followed after with suicide from depression.

Now I was stuck here in a house that was not in good condition with other kids who shared the same horrible fate. My best friend here was Angela. Usually orphanages weren't horrible but the lady who was in charge, Victoria; she scared all of us with her companion James. They made all the kids their slaves especially me.

It seemed she liked to cause pain to the people around her. The people who sent me here told me that it was a good place to stay (They were wrong) and gave me my belongings. Unfortunately Victoria took away all my belongings except one. It was my locket. I kept it hidden from her. It was very special to me since it had pictures of my mother on one side and my father on the other. When ever I would get sad about my life it sort of comforted me to see their faces smiling at me.

"ISABELLA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" That was Victoria. I went down the stairs quickly so she wouldn't yell at me.

"Yes Victoria." I said in the most polite tone. She could be very vicious if we did something wrong.

She scowled at me and told me what I had to do today. They usually consisted of me cleaning, cooking, or anything else that was too much work for kids my age. "You have to go into the marketplace and get these things. If you say anything about this orphanage that makes me look bad I will make sure you have been taught a lesson. Also you better come back by an hour. Understand." Going to the market wasn't that bad. I guess I got lucky today.

I just nodded fast since I was scared of what might happen to me. I quickly took the list and the money and left. I quickly walked to the marketplace and looked to see what was first. It was all groceries. Most were for Victoria and James and very little were for me and the kids back at the orphanage.

I walked to all the carts and got everything. I looked to see the big clock that loomed over the village to see what time it was. I still had fifteen minutes to walk back to the orphanage. That was enough time.

I checked for all the groceries and was satisfied that they were all there until I heard someone say "Get off the road." I looked to see a carriage almost run into me but the guy who was holding the reigns on the horse braked suddenly and barely hit me but still knocked me down.

I saw a guy come out of the carriage and he was the most gorgeous guy I ever saw. He had golden eyes that looked like topaz and messy bronze colored hair. He looked worried at me and helped me up. Fortunately the groceries were fine.

Then he talked in the most amazing voice ever. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and told him "I'm fine." He looked relieved. I would have loved to be with him longer but I looked at the clock and to my horror I only had one minute to get back.

He looked confused at my bewildered expression and was probably going to ask why but I said a quick bye and ran as fast as I could.

I was panting heavily by the time I got back and Victoria was waiting for me by the door with the most furious face I had ever seen.

"You're late." Her tone matched her expression.

I tried to explain but she dragged me by the hair inside. I knew what was going to happen next. James took the groceries away with a smile on his face probably happy that I was going to get punished. I saw Angela look at me with scared eyes as Victoria kept pulling me by the hair.

Victoria started yelling how I wasn't going to have a meal for a week and started her punishment. It consisted of her scratching me and she punched me in the arm so hard I could see the bruises coming already. The pain was unbearable but I had gotten used to it after multiple times that it didn't hurt as much. After she was satisfied she left me locked up in the room.

When I heard her footsteps go down I broke down. Tears came streaming down my face from the pain and how much my life spiraled down ever since my mother was diagnosed with an incurable disease.

I kept crying while I opened the locket to see my parents smiling up at me. I hoped that they were together in heaven and that they couldn't see what life I was in now. I started calming down as I imagined the good old days when we were together and a happy family.

I felt depressed that those days were over and that I would probably never be that happy ever again.

A/N: Yea I know this chapter wasn't that good but I'll definitely try to make the next one better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the comments. I'm still looking for the time period but I'm pretty sure it's in the 1800s. Also about Edward's eyes I was also wondering if I should do green or not since he was human but I just wanted to use topaz anyway. This Edward's POV on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up from my sleep by one of the servants in our mansion. I think his name was Robert.

"Master Edward you must wake up now." I told him I was awake and he left. I didn't like being called master but they kept calling me master anyway.

I picked up the pocket watch on my bedside table and saw it was eight o' clock. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower that would rid me of any drowsiness I had left. I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

I saw my whole family down there already. My parents were Carlisle and Esme, my siblings Alice and Emmet with their spouses Jasper and Rosalie. My father Carlisle is a very famous and successful doctor which is basically why we were rich.

The breakfast was already set out. My family had waited for me before they started eating. The majority of our breakfast was just small talk and well eating until my father asked me something.

"Edward do you mind doing an errand for me?"

"Sure what do I have to do?"

"I need you to go to Mr. Newton's house to drop off some research papers I have for him." I groaned after I heard this, I hated going to the Newton's house. Mr. Newton helped the hospital my father worked at by donating large sums of money. He was fine but his son Mike Newton was very annoying, he always tried to act better than me in anything. Basically we hate each other. But for my father I guess I'll do it anyway.

"Okay father." He smiled at me and told me to leave after I finished breakfast. I nodded and resumed eating. After I finished I told my family I would be going now. My father gave me the folder for Mr. Newton and sent me off.

There was a carriage and a driver outside waiting for me.

"Good morning master Edward." I nodded at the driver and got in. I told him to go to the Newton's mansion.

The driver grasped the reigns of the horse and the horse started moving at a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. We had to go through the marketplace in order to get to the Newton's. I looked outside the window of the carriage and saw many commoners selling a variety of foods or clothes.

I kept looking outside until I heard the driver yell "Get out of the road." I leaned out of the window a little to see a girl standing right in the middle who was rather engrossed with checking her groceries.

The driver braked suddenly so we wouldn't hit the girl but she still got knocked down. I ran out of the carriage to check on her. As I got closer to her I noticed how she was really beautiful. She had silky brown hair that went down to her waist with chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair.

I snapped out of the trance and helped her up since she was still on the ground. "Are you all right?" I hoped she hadn't got hurt but she told me she was fine and I felt relieved. She turned her head to the big clock and then she had a look of horror on her face. What was she so scared of?

I was about to ask her but she said a quick bye and ran. I stared after her as she kept running down until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Master Edward I think we should leave now." I just nodded again and got back in the carriage. The horse started moving again. I kept thinking about the girl as we got closer and closer to the Newton's household. Why I couldn't I get her out of my head?

The driver interrupted my thoughts by telling me we were here. I got out of the carriage and headed for the door. I knocked and really hoped it wouldn't be Mike who answered but my hopes were crushed as I saw his face.

"Hello Cullen." He had a scowl on his face.

"Newton, is your father home?" Before he could answer his father came to the door and smiled at me.

"Ah Edward did your father send you to deliver the research papers." I answered with a "yes sir" and handed him the folder. He asked me if I would like to come in. Like I would want to be in the same room with Mike. I politely declined and left.

I went back into the carriage and the driver started on the way back home. On the way back I kept thinking about that girl. Why was I thinking so much about her? She was just another girl.

I felt the carriage jerk to a stop. I didn't realize we were back so soon.

I went inside and was greeted by another servant and Alice.

"Hey Edward we thought you would be home ages ago. Did you get into a fight with Newton?"

"No there was a small accident in the marketplace." After I said that Alice had a worried expression but before she could ask I told her I was fine and went to my room.

A/N: Yea his POV isn't great. Also I'm not really going to do his POV much just maybe in a few chapters. Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the great comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 3**

It seems during my crying session I had fallen asleep. I felt someone tugging on the arm that wasn't bruised from Victoria's beating. I opened my eyes to see Angela.

"Sorry to wake you up Bella but if you didn't wake up soon Victoria would probably give you another beating. By the way are you okay from last night?" She asked with a really worried look on her face.

"I'm okay Angela I just have some bruises on my arm but they don't hurt as much and Victoria told me I wouldn't have another meal for a week." I tried to smile at her so she wouldn't be worried even though my arm was still sore but she still looked worried.

"Yea I heard about that so I managed to hide some bread from last night's dinner from Victoria so I could give it to you but when I came in you were sleeping. Here." She handed me the bread.

"You didn't have to do that. Our meals are so small you must still be hungry." I was going to say more but she just shook her head saying "You're hungrier than me and we both know Victoria works you harder than the rest of us."

I knew she wasn't going to give up so I took it and thanked her. I was so lucky I had such a good friend during this horrible time. I first met her when she was twelve and became my roommate. Her parents had both died in some accident. She didn't like talking about it.

I finished the bread just in time to hear Victoria yelling at everybody to come downstairs. We ran downstairs and went in a line followed by others.

This is how every morning went. We had to wake up really early in the morning and come down when she called us down. Then we all had to get in a line. Since the orphanage wasn't huge there weren't many kids just seven including me and Angela.

The other five were Ben, Mary, Dylan, Anna, and Will. Angela, Ben, and I were seventeen, Mary and Dylan were fifteen, and Anna and Will were the youngest at fourteen years old.

Well after we all got in line Victoria started telling us what we had to do for the week. I didn't really pay attention to what she said until she called my name.

"Isabella you're on kitchen duty for the whole week." I cringed when she used my whole name.

She scowled at us before she left. Before we all went separate ways Angela gave me a look of sympathy since I had to do kitchen duty all by myself. It wasn't too bad until you turned the oven on. It gets really hot in the kitchen especially when it was during summer.

I went to the kitchen to start. I had to make all the food for the orphanage. Most of the food was for James and Victoria and little were for us.

I turned the oven on and put more coal. I had done kitchen duty before so I knew what I had to make.

While I was making the dough for bread (Victoria and James said bread tasted better if it was homemade) it gradually got hotter from the oven. I was kind of used to the heat radiating from the oven but it was really hot in the kitchen. I kept making the dough until it was ready to be baked.

I made more dough for more bread until I saw that the oven needed more coal. I went to the pile of coal and took some.

I went to the oven and put more coal until I felt a searing burning pain on my right hand that was on the same arm with the bruises. My hand had touched the oven by accident.

It hurt so much. I could barely contain a scream of pain from my mouth. Tears were starting to form from the pain.

A groan escaped from my mouth. It seems Victoria heard it since she came in.

"Oh what a pity you got a burn." Her tone was filled with fake sympathy and I could see a smile starting to form on her face probably from enjoying my pain. "Put it in water and get back to work." She left after that.

I quickly put my hand in a bucket of water and gasped when I felt my burning hand go into the ice cold water. It felt better but it still hurt so much and with the bruises on my arm it felt even worse.

I took my hand out of the water when it started to feel better. I cringed when I saw my burnt hand. I think it was in the middle of a first-degree burn and a second-degree burn. I ripped some cloth from my hand and wrapped around my burnt hand. Tears were brimming in my eyes as I felt a stinging pain every time I had to touch it while I was wrapping the cloth around it. If Victoria had actually cared for other people's well being other than herself maybe I could have gotten better medical treatment but I had to just deal with this.

Even though my hand was in pain, the thought of Victoria beating me if I didn't finish my work today kept me going. I tried to just use my left hand mostly even though I was right handed, though I did have to use my right hand sometimes which induced more tears to come to my eyes.

After hours of working I was finally able to stop working. Now was the time for dinner but since I was punished with no meals for the week I went upstairs.

I went to the windowsill of the room and started crying again. It seems I've been crying almost every day since I've been here. Tears came flowing down my face and I tried to suppress sobs in which I failed. I clutched my locket in my left hand.

I heard the door open and I saw that it was Angela. She heard my crying and instantly went beside me. She was used to my crying and she always comforted me.

She patted my back and said soothing words to me until I started calming down and tears stopped streaming down my face.

I smiled thankfully at her. She always made me feel better. Then she brought out some leftovers from her dinner and somehow snuck a glass of water up too. I didn't try arguing with her about her needing the food since I knew I would lose.

I forgot about my burned hand for a second so I accidentally used it to reach for the food. I winced when my hand touched the food. Angela saw me wince and my poorly wrapped hand. Her eyes were filled with worry. I told her I was fine but she didn't believe me.

"Angela you know there's nothing else we can do to my hand."

"I know Bella but at least let me wrap your hand better." I let her since she probably would do a better job than me.

She kept saying sorry every time I winced when she touched my hand. When she was finished I saw that she really did do a better job than me. I said thanks and she nodded. Then she gave me the water and my food. This time I grabbed it with my left hand.

I quickly drank the cold water but I ate the food slowly savoring every bite. She just smiled while I ate. When I finished I just stared at the pitch black sky that was filled with glistening stars. I heard Angela go into bed and say a goodnight. After dinner we had to go to sleep.

I told her goodnight but didn't go into bed. I wanted to stare at the sky a little bit more. It was such a beautiful sight.

After looking at the night sky I decided that I should go to sleep. I silently went into bed and took out my locket again and put it near my heart.

A/N: What did you think? Edward wasn't in this chapter but he'll come in soon. Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the great comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 4**

I was in a hall way. I looked at the walls next to me. They were filled with paintings and pictures. The people in the pictures looked so familiar to me. There was a woman, a man, and a baby in the woman's arms. I realized that was my mother, father, and me as a baby.

I kept staring at the picture until I heard a noise at the end of the hall way. I walked until I was in a room. In front of me were my mother, father, and me when I was three years old.

My father was tickling the younger me and she was squealing with laughter. My mother was watching them with a smile on her face.

Then the scene before me changed. Instead I was now in my parent's room. My mother was in the bed and she looked very pale and weak. There was a doctor standing over her. I remembered this was when my mother was diagnosed with a disease. I looked around to see my father next to the doctor with his head in his hands. I saw tears streaming down his face. I saw the younger me with a look of confusion.

The scene changed again and now we were in a cemetery. The only people there was me, my father, and the four years old me. They were standing in front of a tombstone crying. I knew whose name would be on it but I leaned closer to the tombstone anyway. It read _Renee Higginbotham Swan: Loving Wife and Mother_.

Like before the scene changed and now I was back in the house. I think I knew what was going to happen this time. I saw me standing over my father's body. There was a puddle of blood around my father. I wanted to look away but I just couldn't. The other me was muttering "why" over and over while crying.

Once more the scene changed and I was in the same cemetery as before except there was only one difference was there were two tombstones instead of one. There was just me, the other me, and other people that I recognized was the people who sent me to the horrible orphanage. I leaned to the other tombstone and read it. It said _Charlie Swan: Loving Husband and Father._

It was then I woke up from that horrible nightmare. I felt my clothes wet. They were drenched with tears that came from my eyes. I was shaking all over.

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. I wiped away the tears with my left hand that were still in my eyes. I looked over to see that Angela was still sleeping.

I cringed as I remembered my right hand. It was still sore and didn't look like it healed overnight.

I just sat in my bed until Victoria had to call us down thinking about my dream. I didn't have that dream in such a long time. I kept thinking about it until I heard Angela starting to wake up.

"Oh Bella you're awake already." I heard her yawn and get out of bed coming towards me. "Does you're hand feel better?" I was going to lie to her but she unwrapped my bandage and saw that my hand didn't look better at all.

"If only we could take get you to a doctor. This would've definitely healed if we could've gone to one."

"Angela you know Victoria would never take any of us to a doctor."

She didn't have time to retort since Victoria yelled at us to come down. We ran down the stairs with the others and got in line.

All she said this time was to do our duty for the week and scowled at us like she did everyday and left.

I went to the kitchen and turned on the oven. I started working on more dough and like yesterday the room gradually got hotter and hotter. I was looking for more materials until I realized that we were out of some things that I needed to make more food.

I hesitantly walked toward Victoria's room and knocked. I heard her yell "Who is it?"

"It's Isabella."

I heard her tone get annoyed. "What do you want?"

"We need to get more groceries since we ran out on some." I heard my voice get timid.

"Well get some more, it's you pigs who are consuming all the food and be here by an hour or else."

I gulped I didn't want to know what the or else was. I quickly ran to the door and walked to the marketplace.

I made sure to hide my burned hand so nobody could see it while I was purchasing the food. I got everything and looked at the clock to see I had twenty minutes left. I was still walking while I was looking at the clock until I walked into someone and I fell.

I heard the other person get up and I said a "sorry" without looking at him, I was making sure the groceries were fine.

I thought he left until I heard him say. "Wait don't I know you from somewhere?"

I recognized that voice. I looked up and was met with the same topaz eyes that I remembered so much. It was that guy from before.

"You were the girl that my carriage almost ran over." He said while giving me a hand. I forgot about my right hand and winced when he squeezed it to help me up.

He instantly had a worried look on his face when he saw me wince and looked at my hand. The cloth didn't cover my whole hand so you could see some skin.

"That looks serious." I was going to object but he cut me off. "What happened?'

I tensed up when he asked me that question but he didn't notice.

"Oh um I accidentally touched the oven."

"Why didn't you go to a doctor?"

"I didn't think it was that serious." I saw him look suspicious at my statement.

"Well it is. You really need to go to a doctor. We can go to my father. He's a doctor and he's at home right now." He was already grabbing my groceries and took my uninjured hand and started leading me to his house. I blushed when he took my hand but fortunately he didn't notice.

"I don't even know your name. Why are you helping me?"

"Well my name is Edward Cullen so now you know my name and I'm helping you because your hand could get more serious. What's your name?"

"I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella."

It didn't take a long time to get to his house or should I say mansion. It was beautiful. He laughed when he saw my face. I blushed but that just made him laugh more.

He opened the door and asked a maid where his father was, and then pulled my hand to a room. He went in pulling me in too.

A man who i guessed was his father smiled at us before asking Edward what he needed.

"Father this girl is Isabella Swan and she seems to have a serious burn on her hand." I saw his father have a worried expression before telling me to sit down and to show him my hand.

I sat down and hesitantly showed my hand to him. He got a serious expression on his face and brought out a black bag.

"This does look rather serious. What happened to your hand?"

"She accidentally touched an oven." Edward answered for me.

His father nodded and got out a container that contained some sort of ointment. "This may sting."

He was right, when he started rubbing the ointment on my hand there was a stinging pain all over my hand. I winced as he kept spreading the cream over. Then he took out a long piece of white cloth and carefully started wrapping my hand with it.

When he was finished he smiled at me and told me it would get better soon. I told him thank you and got out of the chair.

Edward held the door open for me and I took the groceries from him. He led me back to the door. I wanted to stay longer with him until I saw what time it was. I had five minutes to get back.

"I have to go now but thanks for helping me." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Well I hope I can see you again Bella." He smiled back at me while opening the door for me.

"Me too." I said before I walked out of the door and started running as fast as I could toward the orphanage. I opened the door and instantly looked at the clock. I was right on time. Maybe today was my lucky day.

I went back to the kitchen and put the groceries away. I went back to work with a big goofy smile on my face thinking about Edward.

A/N: Sorry if the dream was weird and them meeting again was weird too. Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm really sorry. Merry Christmas! 

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up I felt something was different. Then I realized that for the first time since I came to this orphanage, I didn't cry before I went to sleep.

I wondered why. It wasn't that I liked crying, but I wanted to know what caused this.

I thought about yesterday and instantly I realized that it was because of Edward. He had made me so happy since I had been stuck in this orphanage. I mean my friends in the orphanage made me happy too but this was a different kind of happiness. This kind of happiness made me go all fuzzy on the inside.

Just the thought of him made me genuinely happy. After thinking more about Edward, I realized something. There was no pain in my right hand. I looked down to see that it wasn't as bad as before. I felt so thankful for Edward and his father for helping me.

Then I started thinking if I would ever see Edward again. There was a slim chance of that happening. I mean I knew where he lived and it wasn't that far but I couldn't visit him whenever I pleased.

I also realized that maybe Edward didn't even like me. He was nice and even said that he hoped to see me again but he could have been just acting like a gentleman. Even if he did like me, we could never be together. He was in a different social class than I was and besides I was an orphan.

All my thoughts diminished as I heard the familiar screeching of Victoria to go downstairs. I looked to see that Angela was awake. We hurried down the stairs before she got angry.

She checked to make sure all of us were awake and downstairs. I waited for her usual shout to do our chores but I was surprised when she told me to follow her to her office.

As I followed her down, I was thinking if I had done anything wrong in the past few days but couldn't think of any.

When we finally got to her office and went inside, she sat on her chair and turned to me.

"Isabella we are going to have some very important guests tonight for dinner and since you are on kitchen duty, you are the one who better make a fabulous dinner. If this dinner does not go as planned than you will be severely punished. Understand."

I nodded quickly and waited to see if she was going to continue talking.

"James has already gone to the market and gotten the groceries. There are going to be about ten people coming, so you better make enough. They are coming at seven. Now leave."

I rushed out the door and went to the kitchen. I instantly saw the groceries and was surprised that Victoria had gotten James to do the groceries instead of me doing it.

With the ingredients James had gotten, I would be able to make roast beef, dinner rolls, soup, and salad.

I first marinated the beef then put it in the oven since that would take the longest to cook. Then I put all the ingredients I would need for the soup and took out a pot. I put everything I needed for to make the soup and put it in the pot. I put the pot over a fire and slowly mixed it around. I started making the dough and then cut it into tiny pieces and rolled them up into balls. Then I put them into the oven.

I could finally rest now and just wait for everything to cook. I would do the salad later. I felt even more gratitude to Edward and his father after doing all this work. If my hand was still burned, it would have been so much harder and probably painful to do all this work.

I kept waiting until it was time to check the soup, roast beef, and dinner rolls. They had all cooked perfectly and smelled delicious. For the salad, I just washed the lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and cucumbers. Then I cut them up and placed them in a bowl.

After I had finished doing everything, I saw that it was only fifteen minutes before the guests arrived. I walked out of the kitchen to Victoria's office and knocked softly on the door.

"What is it?"

"I finished cooking."

"Good. It better be delicious. Now go upstairs with the rest and don't make a sound when the guests are here."

I quickly went upstairs to my room and saw Angela there. I went to my bed and lied there for a few moments until I had fallen asleep. It seemed that the cooking had made far more tired than I thought.

I was still asleep until a knock at the front door woke me up.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that good. Who do you think are the guests? I'lly try to update as soon as possible. Please review.


End file.
